break_the_chestfandomcom-20200213-history
Chests (Alpha654's Series)
Alpha654's game of Break the Chest introduced many more chests than its predecessor, with different types of chests dropping different types of items. The main difference with chests in Alpha654's game is that they dropped multiple items at once, whereas the chests in TimewornKaiju's series dropped only one item at a time. The amount of items dropped was decided by a random number generator; for most chests it is believed that 1 to 3 items were dropped, while others may have contained more. In addition, different chests dropped specific types of items. Some contained only items that could be used to help in battles, while others gave weapons and armors. The more powerful chests were usually capable of dropping both. ---- 'Normal Chests' As per usual, a few chests were spawned in every area in which a player was present and no chests were present. This situation usually came about upon every chest in the area being destroyed. This criterion included every kind of chest, including those dropped by bosses. Wooden Chest * HP: 100 * Drops: Items * Tiers: 1-3 Rusted Chest * HP: 100 * Drops: Weapons and Armors * Tiers: 1-3 Iron Chest * HP: 200 * Drops: Items, Weapons, and Armors * Tiers: 2-5 Bronze Chest * HP: 500 * Drops: Items * Tiers: 4-7 Silver Chest * HP: 500 * Drops: Weapons and Armors * Tiers: 4-7 Giant Chest * HP: 750 * Drops: Items * Count: * Tiers: 3-9 Golden Chest * HP: 1000 * Drops: Items, Weapons, and Armors * Tiers: 5-10 Diamond Chest * HP: 1500 * Drops: Items, Weapons, and Armors * Tiers: 7-12 Magical Chest * HP: 2500 * Drops: Weapons and Armors * Tiers: 10-15 * Note: At least one weapon dropped by this chest will be a Magical Blade, which can change its element. * Note: Named after the Magical Chest from the game Clash Royale. Protonium Chest * HP: 5000 * Drops: Weapons and Armors * Tiers: 12-18 * Note: Named after the Protonium Crate from the game Robocraft. Legendary Chest * HP: 10000 * Drops: Items, Weapons, and Armors * Tiers: 19 * Note: 1% chance to be selected in the chest spawning process. * Note: Named after the Legendary Chest from the game Clash Royale. ---- 'Boss Chests' These chests are dropped from bosses, unlike in the original game where bosses dropped special items. They are still very powerful. Aside from the Super Magical Chest, which is named after a Clash Royale chest of the same name, all of these chests are named after leagues from the mobile game King of Thieves. Ruby Chest * HP: 1000 * Drops: Items * Tiers: 10-15 * Chance: 25% Emerald Chest * HP: 1000 * Drops: Weapons and Armors * Tiers: 10-15 * Chance: 25% Emerald Chest * HP: 2000 * Drops: Items * Tiers: 12-18 * Chance: 17.5% Onyx Chest * HP: 2000 * Drops: Weapons and Armors * Tiers: 12-18 * Chance: 17.5% Super Magical Chest * HP: 5000 * Drops: Weapons and Armors * Tiers: 19 * Chance: 15% * Note: Contains at least one Fossil Piece, of which 3 are required to summon an Ancient Boss ---- 'Ancient Chests' These chests are dropped from Ancient Bosses, which are from the original Break the Chest game, and contain very powerful weapons that are also from the original Break the Chest game. Origin Chest * HP: 25000 * Drops: Weapons and Armors * Tiers: 20 * Note: Always drops an item from the original game, which is treated as a Tier 20 item * Chance: 60% Ultra Magical Chest * HP: 50000 * Drops: Weapons and Armors * Tiers: 20 * Chance: 40% * Note: Always drops an item from the original game, which is treated as a Tier 20 item * Note: Always drops at least one item that is part of an item set, which is also treated as a Tier 20 item ---- 'Special Chests' These chests do not drop naturally, but are spawned as part of an event. NOTE: This list is likely incomplete. Christmas Present * HP: 100 * Drops: Items, Weapons, and Armors * Tiers: ??? * Note: Spawned by Good Santa as part of a Christmas event, but its contents were immediately stolen by the Grinch Category:Alpha654's Series